


Провокатор

by ptashenka



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mozart swears a bit
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptashenka/pseuds/ptashenka
Summary: Пять раз, когда Моцарт загадывал очень глупое желание, и один раз, когда Сальери его выполнил.
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 7





	Провокатор

**0.**

Сальери почти не сомневался в прочности своих нервов. Он ведь работал в Бургтеатре не первый год, и привык справляться со стрессом: никакой шторм не мог вывести его из себя. До определённого момента.   
  
К сожалению, Моцарт тоже идентифицировал себя как катаклизм, и любил быть исключением.

Итак, из всех вещей, людей и природных явлений довести до белого каления самого непоколебимого композитора всей Вены мог только В. А. Моцарт, мистер воплощённая взбалмошность, господин «ща всё будет», почётный кавалер ордена Наведения Хаоса в радиусе ста миль вокруг себя. И, что бы там Моцарт себе не придумывал, мириться с таким поведением коллеги Сальери категорически отказывался. Он привык вычёркивать неугодных из листа сотрудников.

Но, покуда они не встречались с глазу на глаз, обоих всё устраивало.

Свёл композиторов вместе странный случай: Амадеус повадился ночевать в пустом театре, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться домой после девяти. И, когда даже выговор от Розенберга его не вразумил, Сальери решился пойти на крайние меры.

**1.**

— Моцарт! Моцарт, чёрт бы вас побрал! Я подожгу театр, если вы сейчас же не отыщитесь!  
  
Щелчок погрузил помещение в приятный полумрак, ознаменовав конец света во всём театре. Сальери остановился посреди зрительного зала, как раз между десятым и одиннадцатым рядами, и призывно позвенел связкой ключей.

— Я знаю, вы меня слышите. И ни за что не поверю, что вы уже ушли. Что за мания ночевать на рабочем месте? Вы что, в квартиру к себе не можете попасть?

Руководитель театра медленно прошёлся вдоль кресел, приблизился к оркестровой яме и заглянул туда. Пусто. Неужели в кои-то веки этот несносный мальчишка прислушался к высказанному внушению и отказался от мысли разгуливать по пустому зданию? Надежда умирает последней.  
  
— Херр Сальери! — и-и-и, вот она мертва. — Если хотите меня найти, посмотрите наверх!  
  
Он послушался, посмотрел. На краю одной из лож, прямо на бархатной обивке балкона, сидел искомый господин.

— Моцарт, — Сальери жестоко сдвинул брови, — что за детские игры? Это что, вино?  
  
Вольфганг пожал плечами и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка:  
  
— По вкусу именно вино. Хотите попробовать?  
  
— Я ничего не буду пробовать, Моцарт. Слезайте немедленно, иначе я сдам вас в полицию.   
  
— Пф. Нет не сдадите. Срок, который я проведу за решёткой, помножат на три и вычтут из вашей зарплаты. Это получится…  
  
Моцарт углубился в подсчёты, что-то тихо насвистывая для сосредоточенности, Сальери задумчиво разглядывал связку тяжелых ключей у себя в руках. Попытаться, что ли, сбить оттуда нахала? Или оставить всё как есть?  
  
— Получается… если прибавить расходы на содержание… Простите, но у вас вообще не останется зарплаты!

Он звонко расхохотался, едва не упав с импровизированного насеста и плеснув прилично вина на пол в подозрительной близости от Сальери. Тот задумчиво повёл ногой по паркету, размазывая красное пятно.

— Свалитесь оттуда, я не стану вас ловить.  
  
— Станете.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Тогда я сломаю себе шею.  
  
— И всё-таки.  
  
— Или ногу.  
  
— Мне плевать, что вы собираетесь ломать, Моцарт, пока это не имущество театра. Выметайтесь из здания, мы закрываемся.  
  
Обиженный композитор ещё разок приложился к бутылке вина:  
  
— Поднялись бы вы лучше сюда вместо занудства. Тут плафон пыльный, и грудь у одной из муз неправильно нарисована.

— Моцарт, я никуда не пойду. Если вы сейчас не спуститесь, я…  
  
— Вы что?  
  
«И-и-и этого он и добивался, чёртов провокатор», запоздало подумал капельмейстер, «неплохой план, вывести меня из равновесия и остаться здесь в одиночестве».  
  
— Раз уж вас так раздражает моё поведение, может, поцелуете меня?   
  
Видимо, ему доставляло удовольствие бесить всех вокруг. Остальные-то как с ним работали?! Сальери выпал в осадок. Немного и ненадолго.  
  
— Понимаете, — Моцарт отпил ещё немного, — сложная метафора про красавиц и чудовищ. Или ваш поцелуй пробудит ото сна мою совесть.   
  
«Я в этом очень сомневаюсь», мысленно отметил Сальери, сжимая и разжимая кулак.

— Идите домой, Моцарт.  
  
— Поцелуйте меня, Сальери.  
  
— Идите домой.  
  
— Поцелуйте меня.  
  
— Я сказал, идите домой.  
  
— А я—  
  
— Мне безразлично! — и вот, этот интриган добился своего. Глаза Моцарта заблестели почти лихорадочно, но за пару вдохов и выдохов Сальери успел взять себя в руки. Продолжил он почти спокойным тоном. — Я закрываю театр. Если через пять минут вы по-прежнему будете здесь, вы уволены.  
  
Сальери уже готовился хлопнуть дверью и заполнять форму об отставке сотрудника, когда Моцарт выскочил в холодный ноябрь, в кедах и без пальто. Не то, чтобы Сальери было жаль. Но лучше бы этот мальчишка остался в театре на ещё одну ночь. Последнюю.  
  


**2.**

На следующую репетицию Моцарт не пришёл — а Сальери не ждал его, вот честно.

Просто без Моцарта всё как-то... Не ладилось. Сальери работал в театре не первый год, знал сценарий назубок, называл актёров по имени, а не «эй, вы, в жёлтом». Но слишком крепко держался за землю, и ногами стоял на ней, а Моцарт жил на сцене и сценой, не стеснялся сыграть, показать, как сказать, как спеть — голос у него был чудесный.  
  
Всё рушилось, с пугающей скоростью и грохотом Везувия. Актёры забывали строки, говорили невпопад, а балет почти провалился, поэтому Сальери был злее всех чертей в Аду. И на вопрос «А господин Моцарт скоро вернётся?» ответил весьма жёстко и не совсем цензурно.   
  
А в день генеральной репетиции в его кабинет ворвался Розенберг с перекошенным от гнева лицом и криками «Что он творит, этот мальчишка?!», и Сальери отправился узнать, что же Моцарт там такое выдумал. Как он вообще сумел так вывести Розенберга? Сцену он взорвал, что ли? Или дьявола вызывает, взяв всех оркестрантов в соучастники?   
  
На сцене мирно шёл балет. Ничто не полыхало синим пламенем. Моцарт не бегал с вилами. Подозрительно.

— Розенберг, если направление движения от слова «нахер» вам не очевидно, то поцелуйте меня в задницу, и я вам, так и быть, покажу дорогу!   
  
Он отвлёкся от дирижирования и обернулся как раз в нужный момент, чтобы под оглушительный хохот актёров увидеть в распахнутых дверях лицо директора театра, выразительное как маска трагедии.  
  
— Оу, это вы, Сальери. Извините. Но от своих слов я отказаться не буду. Вы тоже можете меня поцеловать. Хотя насчет задницы я бы повременил, мы ещё не столь близки.   
  
— Бегите, Моцарт. Бегите.  
  
И Моцарт послушно побежал. Сальери достаточно выразительно нарисовал у себя в голове, как будет хохотать над его холодным трупом.

**3.**

В день перед премьерой Моцарт попытался повзрослеть: построил труппу, прогнал самые сложные элементы спектакля (уложился в пару часов!), прополз на коленях по сцене, проверяя на скрип досочки, подвигал занавес, покрутил освещение — а ему ещё предстояло пережить вновь за сутки три месяца, отведённые на постановку.   
  
За час до открытия дверей, он напоминал взмыленную лошадь, и, когда Сальери заметил его в районе кабинета врача, даже не стал останавливать. Лишь пожелал вместо трёх таблеток успокоительного принять шесть. Но приметил на лице Моцарта следы потёкшей туши — и замер. Моцарт не стал бы плакать, попади ему что-то в глаз, так?  
  
— У вас проблемы?  
  
— М-м. Какое там, — хмуро парировал Амадей. Сомневаясь, что он продолжит, Сальери, собирался было уходить, но тут Моцарт затараторил быстро-быстро, яростно размахивая одной рукой.  
  
— В общем, пианино привезли, на котором героиня должна играть, но место под него на сцене мы заставили, ну, забыли потому что, и нам пришлось самим шкаф двигать, осветители, те ещё козлы, помогать отказались. Мы, естественно, не растерялись, но он, сука, тяжелый…  
  
— Они уронили на вас шкаф?  
  
— Дайте договорить.  
  
— Я вам не мешаю.  
  
— Сальери, вам принципиально необходимо вставить последнее слово?  
  
— По-моему, такими принципами руководствуетесь только вы.  
  
Моцарт открыл рот, чтобы парировать, но передумал, и Сальери замолк тоже. Потом вздохнул:  
  
— Вы хотели рассказать.

Амадей посмотрел на него долго, сосредоточенно, покачал головой:  
  
— Мы с вами друг друга стоим. В общем, мы потом попытались сдвинуть пианино, и почти загнали его в угол, а Да Понте споткнулся. И моя рука сгинула в тисках пианино и стены, — он повёл плечами, поскольку конец истории очевидно дописывал сам себя. — Может, поцелуете, и всё пройдёт?  
  
— Я не стану вас целовать.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Сальери, что вам стоит, — Амадей рассмеялся, — представьте, как это облегчит мои страдания!  
  
— Вот, кто облегчит ваши страдания, — и Сальери, бесцеремонно развернув Моцарта в направлении приближающегося врача, позорно сбежал.  
  
  
 **4.**

Амадею вправили лёгкий вывих и строго-настрого наказали руками зря не двигать. Но он не только нашёл в этом нечто пошлое, но и от врачебного предписания нагло отказался — отправился дирижировать, словно ничего не случилось. Сальери видел из-за кулис, как морщится композитор, взмахивая палочкой перед оркестром. И знал, как нестройно будут звучать инструменты без дирижёра. Особенно — без этого дирижёра.   
  
Моцарту, как положено, после спектакля рукоплескал стоя весь зал. Тот полушутливо раскланялся и растворился в тенях оркестровой ямы. На поклон он не явился, да и вообще больше его в тот день зрители не видели. Зато видел Антонио Сальери, вышедший покурить у чёрного входа.  
  
Моцарт почти загадочно сидел в одиночестве на ступеньках, в лёгком сером пальто и кедах, и курил, почти комично сжимая сигарету кончиками пальцев.  
  
— Это вы, Сальери.   
  
Не здороваясь, без лишних предисловий он закурил синхронно с Амадеем, только что затушившим очередной окурок.

— Чем вы так дымите?  
  
— Не знаю, да Понте что-то подсунул, — Моцарт полуобернулся. От едкого дыма у него заслезились глаза, и вновь подтекала тушь, — и пожалуйста, не говорите ничего.   
  
— Я и не собирался.  
  
— Теперь вы из принципа не замолчите?

Сальери пожал плечами, не находясь, что ответить. Явный вызов граничил с откровенным хамством.  
  
— А если я попрошу вас заткнуться и оставить меня в одиночестве, вы ведь не уйдёте?  
  
«Он издевается? Или опять решил проверить на прочность моё терпение?», Сальери скрестил руки на груди:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Джекпот! Этого я и добивался, — Моцарт рассмеялся, но как-то печально.  
  
— Если вам что-то нужно, Амадей, скажите прямо. Прекратите ходить вокруг да около, — Сальери потушил сигарету, развернулся на каблуках. Всё-таки не удержался, хлопнул дверью. Вслед ему долетело уже привычное:  
  
— Эй, а поцелуй на прощание?! Сальери!

**5.**

В тот же вечер театр вымер для зрителей, но актёрское крыло бурно продолжало отмечать премьерную победу ещё несколько часов. А потом абсолютно трезвому (к сожалению) Сальери пришлось вытаскивать подопечных из укромных уголков и отправлять по домам. Это превращалось в рутину. А ведь ему за это даже не платили.  
  
Последним он обнаружил в глубине суфлёрской будки Моцарта, который выход из тьмы на свет ознаменовал нахальной улыбкой:  
  
— Я люблю вас, — и прибавил извечным требовательным тоном, — и поцелуйте меня.  
  
— Скажите «пожалуйста», Моцарт.   
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
— И включите это слово в словарный запас, оно вам пригодится.  
  
— Хорошо. Теперь вы меня поцелуете?  
  
— Нет, Вольфганг, вы пьяны.  
  
Тем не менее, Сальери, настоятельно предложил подвезти его до дома. Моцарт не сопротивлялся. Всю дорогу в машине они молчали; Только когда автомобиль остановился, Моцарт, прежде чем выйти, выдохнул:  
  
— Боюсь, утром я не вспомню, что признался вам, — он выдержал паузу. Потёр глаза, — и всё вернётся на круги своя. Даже жаль. Но бывайте, Сальери.  
  
Он на удивление легко вбежал в подъезд.

* * *

Сальери знал лучше многих, что утро не бывает добрым. Даже если это утро после премьеры. В без четверти восемь в театре было ещё пусто, только на диванчиках в гардеробной прохлаждались Лоренцо Да Понте и немного помятый Амадей.  
  
— А знаешь, что самое отвратительное? — либо Вольфганг его не заметил, либо предпочёл не удостоить вниманием, не понижая голос. Сальери после минувшего дня не был окончательно уверен, в каких отношениях они состоят. Он, впрочем, рассчитывал отметить все точки над «i».  
  
— Ну, — отозвался тем временем Лоренцо, головная боль которого несколько мешала сочувствовать собеседнику.  
  
— Я ему даже признался! Пря-мо-ли-ней-но, как он и просил... И у него лицо такое сделалось! — он изобразил кавычки, — «Съездить ему по роже сейчас или позже». Клянусь, он придёт сегодня и продинамит меня. Как обычно.   
  
Либреттист открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Сальери решил вмешаться, чтобы никому не пришлось жалеть о сказанном:  
  
— Вольфганг, вы ответите за свои слова, я это устрою. И похмелье вас не спасёт.   
  
Тот вскочил, намереваясь сбежать и рассчитывая пути к отступлению. Но Сальери не собирался отпускать его так просто. Он сделал шаг ближе, ещё один, и ещё, аккуратно сокращая расстояние между ними, пока они не оказались прямо друг напротив друга.

— Вы, протрезвев, не передумали?

— Нет, — проговорил Амадей с упрямой ноткой, но уже тише.  
  
Сальери подался вперёд:  
— Хорошо поразмыслили обо всём и точно уверенны?  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Вольфганг. Это, впрочем, уже было ответом не только на заданный вопрос, потому что Сальери привлёк его к себе, медленно поцеловал. Отстранившись, обернулся на невольного свидетеля их разговора:  
  
— Вы ничего не видели. Но если видели, то уже уволены, — Да Понте понимающе закивал с преувеличенным энтузиазмом. — А вас, Вольфганг, я буду ждать через четверть часа у себя в кабинете. Я вновь вынужден _читать вам нотации._  
  
Впервые чрезмерная понятливость Моцарта пришлась к месту.  
И как хорошо, что он не заставил просить себя дважды.


End file.
